Rooftop Rendevouz
by Key of Heartless
Summary: Xemnas, the aggressor, finds his soon to be romantic target there doing what he does and enjoys best, and decides to cut in.


It all started when I walked up those stairs to the rooftops. The housing was having a little shindig for those few majors that HAD a desire to be social. Binge drinking was currently popular in the room now that the boys were raring to go as night fell, so I broke away. A) because I try to avoid idiots when things get out of hand because I punch. I punch like a hammer. And B) girls and guys earnest for commitment are my worst enemies.

That's where I saw him. Sitting back in his chair and watching the stars through a fledgling telescope.

He had this lucid sky blue hair that was shining in the night air. With skin so fair it glowed in the moonlight, framing bright yellow eyes that were as fierce as a prowling creature in the same night.

Not that I was impressed or something.

* * *

><p>The one thing I like about it here... No one to bother me. So I have the rooftop to myself. No one watches the skies anymore. It's my television, my book, my movie, my play. It's alive and I'm sad to think no one realizes that but at the same time, it's their loss.<p>

The party was alive tonight. I've never really cared about parties just because there are better things to be fascinated with. That's the one thing I tend to frown at Xiggy for, but he's his own person and he doesn't get insulted when I don't join him. Focusing in on a new cosmic formation, I didn't realize I wasn't alone. Flicking to a new magnification, I lost track of the weak footsteps raring up behind me until they were right beside me. Jolting a little, I glanced back to a form whose eyes were... Kind of light stars. They were bright and charmed and orange hued, yet his eyes were hollow and darkened with mischief. Or maybe it was just that sharp smirk on his dark, wicked face. I retreated a few inches away when he came close to my own.

* * *

><p>I remind you that I'm a very proud person. I got a scholarship on my own time. A full ride to this university where I'll rake the benefit of their commodities. I am not ugly, I'm a man with a vision for myself, I've never taken assistance from anyone, AND something I tend to pride myself for most of all...<p>

I've never been turned down.

I'm not ashamed of it. Quite frankly, I've learned how to hold my pursued prey under my grip until they can't breath and /have/ to submit to me. Whether they like it or not, they're mine and I'll decide when they can leave for something inferior.

This boy, for example, brought it on himself. He shouldn't have made himself look so... /Delectable/.

Sitting beside him in his lawn chair, I looked up with a feigned, innocent smile. "Nice weather we're having."

Step one. You coax them out of their shell.

* * *

><p>... I don't like him. I've never liked him. This creep has had his hands on more men and women on this campus than my fingers have laid on book pages. This scum might try to attract me with his grunge complexion and long, layered metallic hair, but I'm not fooled. I kept my lips far away. "Yea. It's a quarter crescent. If you can't already tell."<p>

"You're an astronomy major?"

No shit, Sherlock...

"There aren't enough people that can appreciate the night sky. It's right here and no one looks. Especially in such a calm area without the lighting."

"Yea. Lighting pollution is a bitch." He stared at me then with those surreal orange eyes. You would almost say they were the shades or ripe pumpkin, but there was nothing organic or juvenile about them. Not like that pumpkin that bounces into a carriage. He was here to stay as the dark mistress and his eyes said so.

* * *

><p>He wants me.<p>

* * *

><p>I could tell his enthusiasm for our chat was rising. He was so fresh about it too, almost startling me with the slightest sigh-and-blow breeze of freshly whitened teeth and cologne. I admit, the sharp smell in my nostrils was... Distracting/. But not in an aroused fashion. Any strong smell is distracting. Whether cordial or pungent. I just turned away a tad, remembering all of the rumors I had heard about Xemnas Watari... None were good, and all were consistent. That he was a man eater. And sometimes, he even took the girls that were eager to be in his grasp.

He was the package sent from Hell, alright. With dark skin and intense eyes and a sharp, crooked grin to match.

Right then, I made my worst mistake.

* * *

><p>He looked at me. And I could see those muscles in his face contort to intrigue and fear. My Devilish good-looks strike again. I smiled again and his lungs sucked in the slightest air to keep him afloat. I moved barely a centimeter forward, not that he would notice in defense mode. His yellow eyes were wrought upon my own, and if I was easily shaken, I might have looked away just because he was so set on burning a hole in my face. Instead, I just smiled and laughed a little. "Why aren't you downstairs? The party is rocking."<p>

"They bore me." He said. There's nothing I find sexier than a disinterest in stupidity. I laughed again.

"Quite frankly, I like to preserve drinking for special occasions. Or at least something romantic." I leaned back in my seat and looked up, "I spend a good amount on Silver Mill every so often. It's good stuff." I glanced at him, his brows were furrowed. "You don't drink wine, I'm assuming?"

Jerking to look away from me, face red because I'm sure he was feeling dumb at the moment, he just shook his head. "I don't drink much in general, so I don't really keep tabs on brands."

"That's a shame." I added smoothly. I fixed the slightest crease in his hair. His skin prickled with goosebumps. "You shouldn't be too worried. Wine is a more intelligent genre. It's less about how drunk you can get and..."

* * *

><p>"More about configuring how clever your tongue is. Being able to identify the year and bouquet's quality from the most minuscule of drinks. It's a sophisticated matter... And personally, not trying to be an egotist, at this point, I'd say my tongue can teach you a few things."<p>

I hate myself. I hate myself for being trapped so easily. The way his voice crooned like his tongue were made of chrome, yet it fell so /smoothly/ and calmly on the air. His voice was like a dense feather. I could feel my body falling weak and submissive, unfortunately curious of just what awful, wonderful things he could do with the flick of his tongue. Whether it be identifying a label of wine, or in my mouth... Or elsewhere. I changed the subject quickly.

"Why aren't you down there?"

"I hate stupid people." He shrugged. That was that... I felt a little dumb at that moment for dating a guy who was probably having the time of his life downstairs, hanging from the ceiling or the fixtures or some other kind of shenanigan. Xigbar is my choice because I like someone with a sense of risk. And who better to sleep with than a free-runner? Xigbar can practically stand sideways on a wall and think nothing of it. Every way is upright to him. It's been three months and counting. Three is his lucky number, so I would hope something like this behemoth flirt wouldn't effect me...

"I hear you're dating Xigbar."

I jolted. He reads minds too?

"Frankly, I have never really thought you and him were meant to be. The chemistry isn't there. I think it's the eyepatch. You don't look good next to an eyepatch..."

Xig got shot in the face with a paintball. It square smacked him and his eye literally flew from the socket. It was traumatic, and I would never poke fun at it like he was... I frowned. "He can't help that."

"I'm sure. I was at the competition when he shot his eye out."

He even used the Christmas Story taunt melody.

I may have been temporarily hypnotized by that sway in his voice, but I recovered long enough to add in my most menacing growl, "Don't say that about him."

* * *

><p>"Oh. I'm sorry, I forgot that you enjoy dating dimwits." My smile only grew every second his expression turned sour. "I'm sure he isn't stupid/, But I can only imagine what he's doing with everyone else right now. You know how you can drink upside down? I bet he's good at that."

"Xigbar is a very smart man!" He growled in turn, whereas I just sighed. His determination was a challenge. That's hot.

"No doubt he's intelligent, he's taking on one of the most intriguing majors in the school... Nevertheless, he's currently putting all of those brain cells to waste with what he's doing. And I know you know." I folded my legs and sat back. I knew he was falling apart at the seams because I could read it in his fluorescent yellow eyes. I rested my hand to my cheek."

"He... You don't know him!"

I groaned at the half-baked response. "He is majoring in the study of the Gravitational pull - independent study. He has a ponytail and an eyepatch and he is prematurely greying. He has pointed ears, a forked tongue and he's cheated on you multiple times." Whether the last one was valid or not wasn't my concern.

His face contorted again. His brows pushed up in alarm, tilted up in sadness; and his eyes were gargantuan. His lips fell open and I once again saw a layer of his defense fall. His pale hands wrenched in fists and I actually had no idea how violent he could be. Not that I was scared, but it's hard to hit on the same person you broke the nose of in retaliation.

I coaxed gently, "You deserve someone who preserves their brain." I made the leap and very cautiously rested a hand on his leg.

It stayed.

* * *

><p>... It was one time. One time, really, and Xigbar was really drunk when he was all over Xaldin at the New Years party... Legs around Xaldin's thick waist and playing with those wild dreadlocks while they stroked each others tongues down and pulled at each others' clothes... My heart sank a little when he didn't even notice that I was there, staring... I gave him another chance because... Well, it was technically his/ apartment and if I cut "us" off... Where would I go?

It took me a while to realize that Xemnas was rubbing down my leg with his firm hands. I made another stupid move and looked at him, frowning from my recollection of memory... Had Xigbar really told everyone what he did...? Did everyone know how dumb I was to stay...?

I laid back in my seat, trying to decipher what I was doing now. Was I defending the guy who smashed whatever heart I had? Or was I actually, maybe, POSSIBLY considering returning the favor... Xemnas has sturdy hands. Every muscle in his fingers was evident as he stroked and applied the slightest pressure with every which way he touched me. He was swift too, because before I knew it, he had moved his chair in front of mine... And both hands moved down my lower body, synchronized. I bit my lip every time he came ever closer to my lap... Damn myself for being so deceived and aroused...

* * *

><p>He was done. He was all done with fighting. The tension in his eyes was gone and he was taking every lap my hands gave him. I was generous enough to avoid more confined areas in public air and I just slipped my hands up his shirt. He wasn't a weak man, that's for sure. His chest had the texture of muscled rivets. A firm six pack and tight sides. Just like his legs. His face turned the slightest/ of red. Not that I could make out more in the dark. He looked at me with that broken expression and I did the first thing any predator would do at a time like this. I withdrew my hands, tugged him upright by his shirt and gave him a tutorial of what my tongue could really do.

* * *

><p>Just like his fingers, his tongue was as swift and clever as it went along my lips. My body was being infuriatingly weak now, permitting goosebumps all down my arms. I tried my best to keep my lips closed and sealed, but he wouldn't let it be... My lower lip didn't last long under the ravage of his slender tongue, licking down and around and his teeth nibbling and prying my mouth opened. I was almost startled at how fast he intercepted it. I could feel his tongue traveling all through my mouth and over my own tongue that was timid against his confidence. He lapped it down and coaxed my muscles into submission. I was limp and helpless. An automatic signal in his brain must have gone off... When my body slumped, his hands attacked me. Everywhere. He had more than two now, going up my shirt and between my legs and over my lower back and unbuttoning my pants... It's sad how I couldn't fight anymore...<p>

When he finally pulled away, I had to gasp for air and stare at his successful sneer. He tapped my nose with his sturdy finger and stood up, grabbing my hands and forcing me to stand against my will. Even my brain was against me now. He looked down at me.

"Come along." He baited, leading me to the stairs.


End file.
